


Be Still, Be Calm, Be Quiet

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a massage therapist, a business owner—and an immortal incubus. Jared is his favorite client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still, Be Calm, Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/profile)[**tebtosca**](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/), who generously donated to [](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandomaid**](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/)'s Typhoon Haiyan relief effort. Thanks so much, babe! I hope you like it, this was my first attempt at writing somnophilia. The prompt was all [](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/profile)[**tebtosca**](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/)'s, but special thanks go to [](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/profile)[**keep_waking_up**](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/) for helping me figure out how to make the story work. And extra special thanks to [](http://ephermeralk.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ephermeralk.livejournal.com/)**ephermeralk** for the speedy and super-helpful beta. (As usual, I wrote a bunch of stuff after I got this back from beta, so, you know. Mea culpa.)

 

  
__ Be still, be calm, be quiet now  
my precious boy,  
don’t struggle like that or  
I will only love you more 

—lyrics from “Lullabye” by The Cure

 

 

Jensen leans back in his office chair, staring at the ceiling and tapping a pencil against the sturdy walnut desk. He’s spent the past hour daydreaming about how much he’s going to enjoy his last appointment of the day when Danneel sticks her head into their shared office.

“Jared’s in room four,” she says, “and I’m taking off for the day.” 

“Thanks Danni.” Jensen stands and stretches while Danneel leans against the door frame, arms folded and mock-glaring at him.

“I still can’t believe you got dibs on him.”

Jensen smirks. “It’s not my fault he wandered in on the day you decided to take an ‘extra long lunch to cope.’”

“Yeah, well, the next hottie’s all mine.”

“Now, Danneel, we treat all our clients equally here,” Jensen chides, though he doesn’t quite manage to keep a straight face.

“Don’t you lecture me on ethics, Ackles. I carried your ass through massage therapy school.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. If you’re a good little succubus, I might let you watch sometime.”

She turns on her heel and stalks off. “See you tomorrow, ass,” she calls over her shoulder.

Jensen smiles as he watches her stride down the hall, her no-nonsense ponytail swinging back and forth. To be fair, this whole spa thing _had_ been Danni’s idea, and it’s been working out perfectly. 

That doesn’t mean Jensen’s going to just hand over their sexiest client on a silver platter.

He could bring her some flowers though, a little sympathy bouquet because he’d nabbed Jared first. She probably wouldn’t appreciate flowers as much as she would a one-on-one with a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader, but whatever.

Jensen walks down the hall towards where Jared awaits, feeling a hot flush of need thrum through his body. He taps on the door to room four and enters to find Jared staring off into space, deep violet circles shadowing his eyes and his usual dazzling smile significantly muted. 

“Are you okay?” Jensen asks with concern, the yawning hunger that always engulfs him when he sees Jared momentarily dimming.

Jared grunts in response and starts shucking his clothes without waiting for Jensen to discreetly leave the room as he usually does, so Jensen turns his back and fiddles with the volume control on his sound system.

“So what’s up?” Jensen asks after Jared has flopped himself down on the padded table with a groan, covering himself belatedly with the provided towel. “You’re not usually looking so...tired.”

Jared snorts, causing a tendril of his long hair to fly up and then drift back down across his closed eye. “Just say it, I look like a freaking zombie.”

“Not at all,” Jensen says honestly. Then, realizing he’d inadvertently insulted Jared, he adds, “Sorry! I just meant, is there something in particular we should work on today?”

“Nah, s’okay. Just sleepy. I was on call last night when that bus crashed on 635.”

Jensen whistles. The crash had been featured on every news program that morning, with reports of three casualties and at least two dozen injured. Since Jared works as an emergency RN at one of only two trauma-1 hospitals in Dallas, Jensen figures his favorite client has a good reason to look nearly comatose. 

“Sorry man. Guess you’ve had a long day.”

“Two days,” Jared mumbles as his eyelids slowly drift closed.

“Well, by the time I’m finished with you, you’ll feel like a new man.”

“Hmmm...” Jared says, already being lulled to sleep by the amber lighting and soft classical music. “Over?”

“No, you’re fine on your back,” Jensen says.

He stands at the head of the table and looks down the length of Jared’s nearly nude body, feeling lust and hunger slither through his veins like snakes. He massages Jared’s temples gently, and then leans over and whispers “ _Dormieris_.” Jared’s breathing evens out and his whole body seems to sink deeper into the table. Jensen pets his hair affectionately, smoothing it away from Jared’s slack face, before he begins removing his own clothes.

 

 

 

 

_ The door to the bar flew open and 20 heads turned at once to watch Danneel saunter over to Jensen’s table. She was dressed in skin tight jeans that flared below her knee and a kelly green tube top that looked like it was staying up by sheer willpower. A daisy tucked into her long red hair completed the look. _

_ Jensen signaled the bartender for a second round and then leaned back in his seat to appraise her. _

_ “You’re looking modern,” he said finally. _

_ “And you’re looking about 30 years out of date. Get with the times, Jensen.” _

_ “A classic suit never goes out of style.” _

_ She rolled her eyes. “A classic suit, maybe. That? Is a zoot suit.” _

_ The bartender set down two more tequila sunrises, managing not to spill a drop even though he couldn’t take his eyes off Danneel. She looked him up and down and then dismissed him with a flick of her wrist. _

_ “So, what’s up?” Jensen asked. _

_ “I have a proposition for you.” _

_ “This should be good.” _

_ She leaned forward, brown eyes twinkling. “It  _ is _good. We’re going to open a massage parlor.”_

_ “Massage...what?” _

_ “It’s perfect, Jensen. We set up a little place, charge a modest fee…” _

_ “You mean like one of those sleazy joints in Chinatown?” _

_ “Nah, something legit. We can actually provide massages, get paid for it...and sometimes take a little extra.” _

_ He considered her suggestion. “Is this going to be like the time you got us run out of Boston on a rail?” _

_ She scowled at him. “That’s you all over, always focusing on the negatives. Just  _ think _about it, Jensen. People would actually come to us for a change. They’d_ pay _us_ _to lie down naked on a table and let us make them feel good. It’s like an all-you-can eat buffet for our kind.”_

_ “No more slinking around, sneaking into bedroom windows?” _

_ She folded her arms over her chest and grinned proudly. “No more slinking or sneaking.” _

_ After careful consideration on his part, and much haranguing from Danneel, he’d agreed to try it out for a few months. They opened their first ‘Sweet Dreams Day Spa’ in 1975 in Brentwood, and Jensen had to hand it to Danneel. Pretty people came in droves to let the two of them work their magic. And when they outwore their welcome or started getting comments about how they never seemed to age, they pulled up stakes and moved to a new city, with new lovelies to feed from. They couldn’t ask for a more perfect arrangement. _

 

 

 

 

Jensen uncaps the bottle of sandalwood oil and warms the liquid between his hands before working it into Jared’s left shoulder. He spreads the oil down Jared’s arm to his wrist and then massages it between each metacarpal before moving around the table and repeating the process. As his hands glide down Jared’s arms and begin working at the tension in his hands, Jared groans in pleasure.

“Jared?” he whispers.  Jared lets out a soft breath but otherwise shows no signs of awareness, so Jensen continues kneading the oil onto Jared’s pectorals, rubbing slow circles around his dusky pink nipples. When they’re standing at attention, he squeezes and pinches them gently before turning his attention to Jared’s sculpted abdominal muscles. He traces each contour with his slick fingers and then runs his hands down the cut of Jared’s hips to where they meet his groin. Tossing the towel aside, he drinks in the sight of Jared’s cock, slightly chubbed with arousal and lying heavy against Jared’s thigh.

“ _Mirabilia_ ,” Jensen murmurs. He continues his leisurely assault on his client’s sleeping body, kneading the solid flesh of Jared’s legs, stroking down and up again several times, slipping his hands around Jared’s small waist and lifting him slightly to cup his buttocks. When he’s finished, Jared’s whole body glows golden in the low light, sleek-shiny and ready for Jensen.

With the preliminaries out of the way, Jensen turns his attention to Jared’s flushed cock, slicking it up around the head and down to the base with one hand while the other gently teases at his balls and traces the small, puckered entrance to his rectum.

Jared’s breath hitches just a bit and then smoothes out again as Jensen continues stroking his cock with reverence. When Jared’s dick is fully hard, his hips ever so slightly pushing himself deeper up into Jensen’s hand, Jensen climbs onto the table, straddling Jared’s thighs and rubbing their erections together.

Jared lies completely still beneath him, pliant and warm, soft yet firm all at once.

“That’s it, keep dreaming sweetheart,” Jensen whispers.

He kisses each of Jared’s closed eyelids and nips at the tip of his nose before gently sucking Jared’s lower lip into his mouth. Jared tastes like honeysuckle wine, sweet and intoxicating, and Jensen can’t get enough. He licks into Jared’s lax mouth, plundering it thoroughly and reverently, until his whole body is vibrating with desire. 

When he can hold off no longer, he leans forward on one hand while positioning Jared’s cock beneath him with the other, and when he’s in position he slides down Jared’s cock like satin on silk, until Jared is completely buried in Jensen’s tight ass. Power surges through Jensen as he takes complete control of Jared, body and soul and essence.

It’s exhilarating.

He stays like that for a moment, luxuriating in the feeling of Jared’s thick cock filling him up, drinking up Jared’s essence with every flex and twitch of his ass. Then he sits up, running his sandalwood-slick fingers up and down his own hard body, through his hair, down his neck, needing to touch and be touched at once. He raises his body up with the power of his own steel-strong thighs, until the head of Jared’s cock catches on his rim, and then he slowly lowers his body down again. The slick glide is delicious, and he strokes his own heavy dick in time with his movements. 

He keeps up this gentle glide for as long as he can stand it, wanting to draw out his pleasure. He stills his rocking movements for a moment and leans forward to catch at Jared’s mouth again, chasing his taste. His hands leave his own cock to slide up the length of Jared’s torso, and then he grasps Jared’s shoulders, gripping them tight.

His whole body is awash with need and just when he thinks his measured undulations might actually break him into pieces, he picks up his pace and starts riding Jared’s cock with abandon. He keeps a firm grip on Jared’s shoulders as he impales himself again and again, with a force and strength that would surely alarm Jared if he were aware of his surroundings. Soft breaths are pushed out of Jared through his diaphragm, and Jensen watches Jared’s parted lips, transfixed.

Jensen thinks that once, just once, he’d like to make love to Jared when Jared’s awake, when he can watch those prismatic eyes swirl with color as Jensen draws life from Jared’s body, as he gives it back.

He could do this for hours, _longs_ to do this for hours, to change rhythms, re-position Jared’s inert body, give back by fucking into Jared’s tight ass with his own immense cock—having all night was one of the benefits of the old ways, after all.

But their time is almost up, and with a soft sigh of regret, Jensen changes his angle again, grinding his ass into the cradle of Jared’s pelvis, allowing Jared’s cock to nudge at his prostate with each thrust. His eyes are locked on Jared’s bluish-tinted eyelids, watching every flutter of his soft brown lashes as Jared’s body mimics the rhythms of REM sleep.

When he comes, crying out silently and splashing his demon seed all over Jared’s belly and chest, the power he draws from Jared feels infinite, feels like it will shatter Jensen’s body into a thousand crystal shards. His body hums and glows with stolen energy.

Beneath him Jared’s body spasms and he comes deep and hot into Jensen’s body. His breath hitches, and Jensen comes down from his high enough to see that he’s taken too much, that Jared’s already waxen complexion has veered to an ashy gray, that his breathing is labored.

Jensen allows the power to course through his body for another minute, feeling so strong and fierce and _alive_ , before he exhales deeply and starts transferring Jared’s life force back to him. Jensen never likes to take more than his lovers can afford to give, after all.

As he feels his equilibrium return to normal, Jensen absently traces runes into Jared’s flesh with his semen, warnings to any other creatures of the night who might venture too close to what Jensen has claimed as his. 

It's time to clean Jared up and make sure he has no memory of the previous hour, but as Jensen looks down on Jared’s sleeping face with affection—if he were human, he might think it was even love—he notices that Jared still looks a little pale and tired. Jensen caresses his cheek and sighs regretfully before he returns the rest of Jared’s life force to his body.

Then, feeling a little sheepish, he gives Jared some of his own radiance, stolen and hoarded over centuries, until Jared looks healthy and whole again, his cheeks rosy and the lines of fatigue smoothed from his face.

He knows Danneel will give him 20 kinds of grief tomorrow when it takes him a pot of coffee to get through the morning, but he doesn’t care. There’s no sense in being greedy.

After all, he plans to feast on Jared’s sexual energy for many years to come.

 

 


End file.
